


Love me...?

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [12]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Liquor Chocolate, M/M, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Oh this night would be a night worth remebering





	

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up...

Carlos was bouncing off the walls, someone.. Jay didn’t know who had thought it a great idea to spike Carlos’s chocolate. Now he had a boy that had never had any liquor in his system with a sugar high running around. That wasn’t even half the issue. NO the issue was that Carlos had decided to take off all of his clothing and was now naked. Jay for the best part was trying not to stare as well as keep his friend in their room.   
“Jay,” Carlos sang out, “I loves you.”  
Jay huffed, he had been doing that for about an hour now. Jay had been embarrassed the first time it had happened, now. NOw it was just normal and he wasn’t all that sure what he should say to it.   
After a few minutes Carlos looked down and tears began to flood down his cheeks, “Don’t you love me too…?”  
Jay blinks before answering, “Of course I love you Mutt. Come here.”  
Carlos sniffles before moving over to Jay slowly, “Promise”  
Jay nods, “Promise.”  
Carlos looks down, “seal it with a kiss?”  
Jay eyes Carlos with his lips bitten before nods to himself and brushes his thumb over Carlos’s lips. Then moves in and presses a soft chase kiss to his lips. The chase kiss soon turns into something much, much more hungry. God he hopes Carlos remember this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Done, and I feel this one is kinda cute cute. ^-^


End file.
